Innocence
by KatsumiRose24
Summary: Set after City of Glass, if you haven't read CoG don't read. SPOILERS! Jace and Clary Song Fic/Oneshot R


This takes place after City of Glass. Song: Innocence by Avril Lavinge

Warning: Spoilers!

If you haven't read City of Glass, don't read.

Clary/Jace one-shot.

I don't own any of the charatcers or the lyrics (sadly)

* * *

Clary woke up, seeing that everything was okay. The first time in her life she felt like she belonged. It was so great to know that her life was normal, a normal Shadowhunter life.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK _

_the first time in my life and now it's so great_

She slowed down and looked around. She saw Jace and was always so amazed by his beauty. She was so in love with him. The way he looked at her, smiled at her, and made her feel loved, those little things made her life so great.

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed _

_I think about the little things that make life great_

She vowed to herself to never let this change, they both vowed to be together, forever. It was the best feeling, being loved.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This the best feeling_

Their first night together, after the battle with Valentine's army and Valentine's death, they went into Jace's room. They kissed and hugged, so happy that they could be together. Jace told her he loved her and she told him. He smiled and kissed her. He stared into her eyes and then she smiled as she realized what he wanted. He knew that she was still a virgin and he told her he wouldn't try to hurt her. She hesitated then looked into his golden eyes. They had been close to it when they escaped the explosion of the Wayland manor, when Jace thought that he was part demon and he thought that the demon was making him feel that way about Clary, not understanding that it was love.

She kissed him and then told him, "Only if it's with you."

He smiled at that and then kissed her softly.

He could feel her innocence, her thought that it was brilliant. Brilliant because she was waiting for that special person, he was happy that he was that person.

The moment was perfect and so full of love.

She held onto him as he kissed down her neck and ran his hands down her back.

_This innocence is brilliant _

_I hope that it will stay _

_this moment is perfect _

_Please don't go away_

_ I need you now _

_And I'll hold on to it _

_Don't you let it pass you by_

Clary felt safe with Jace as he slowly took her shirt off. She was surprised she didn't cry, she was so nervous. She could see the love in his eyes, it was so clear. She was calm. She belonged to him and she was happy. Their love was so strong, nothing could break it.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

They didn't want anything to happen, they didn't want anything to change. It was the best feeling, knowing that the battle was over, the battle to prove that they weren't brother and sister.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

He took his shirt off and Clary ran her hands over his marks and scars. He was so beautiful. He was perfect. He was her angel.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_this moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

Clary was nervous as Jace kissed down her neck and unhooked her bra. She blushed as he looked her over.

"Clary, your so beautiful."

He kissed her collarbone and then he took a nipple in his mouth. She gasped and ran her hands through his golden hair. He smiled then kissed and nipped at her breast. She gasped and moaned as he kissed every patch of exposed skin. He looked into her eyes as he took her skirt off and while his kissed her ankle. He took her underwear off, she closed her eyes as he took his pants and boxers off. She was so nervous, she couldn't help it. She felt him position himself above her.

"Clary open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Jace's face an inch away from hers. His lips hovered over hers.

"I want you to keep your eyes open," he said and his lips brushed hers.

She nodded then stared into his eyes.

He slowly moved then he went down. They both gasped as he went into her. He quickly broke her barrier and then he froze above her. He kissed her tears away as she got used to his size. She felt like she was dreaming, she was so happy.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_I__t's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

He kissed Clary then he began moving slowly at first then he began to pick up his pace. Clary moaned his name and clawed his back and shoulders. He groaned her name. Their love made him want to cry, he was so sorry for hurting her in the past, sorry that he denied how much he loved her. He would never go away, he would always be by her side. He need her so much.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cr__y_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_Please don't go away_

_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

Jace moved against her and then kissed her hard on the lips as he felt her tighten around him. He groaned deep in his throat and then he kissed her neck as she came. He whispered words of love and pleasure.

His thrust became hard and fast, making him go over the edge.

He thrust one last time then they came together. They intertwined their fingers as they climaxed, saying each other's names.

_This innocence is brilliant _

_I hope that it will stay_

_this moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

Jace and Clary laid there awake that night staring into each others eyes. They wouldn't let their love pass them by.

* * *

I hope you guys like it. :)


End file.
